A Promise to Come Back
by KawaiiInu95
Summary: Tohru's grandpa just died and she feels like she needs to left her town to think about it. But she also thinks about another thing, she also thinks about her feelings for Kyo...


Inu: Well, I was bored and so I wrote this. It's not very good but still please r&r! It's a little out of character...just so you know

A Promise to Come Back  
by: Inu  
(a Fruits Basket songfic)

Song: Sidewalks by Story of the Year  
**Song lyrics**

**

* * *

**_Flashback_

**The bridges are crumpled,  
The water soaks into rocks,  
That fell at the bottom of the road. (At the end the town)**

_Tohru sat beside the stream and put her feet into the walk. She was deep in thought. Her mother's picture lie next to her as she began talking to it._

_"Mom...first it was dad, then you and now grandpa," she lie back on the soft grass, still leaving her feet in the stream. The gentle flowing water over her feet seem to clam her a little._

_"Mom, I can't...I can't live here anymore...I need some time to think..." she continued, saying each word slowly as if it pained her to say._

_"I know Mom, I would miss Shigure...and Yuki and..." her voice began to crack. "...Kyo..." she put her hand over her heart. "For some reason, when I'm around him...I feel...differently..."_

_She could hear somebody walking toward her. She sat back up and turned around to face Kyo's knees._

_"What are you doing here?" he mumbled. He didn't know about her grandpa._

_"Just walking the stream...and thinking...about something," she said in her happiest voice, she didn't want to tell him._

_She stood up and looked at the town she lived in. "I love living here...what about you?" she asked Kyo._

_"It could be better..." then he turned around facing the grassy plains._

_"I think...I think I'm going to leave this place," Tohru said slowly._

_Kyo just stood there, taking in the words that she had said. Then he turned around, facing away from her. "Why?" he asked her._

_"I--I--I just need to think...for a while about something..." she said._

_He understood and shook his head slowly. "Will you come back?" he asked._

_She grabbed his hand and held it. "Y--yes, I will...I promise."_

_All of a sudden, Kyo hugged her. He hide his face so she couldn't tell that he was crying._

_Tohru could feel her heart beating as he whispered into her ear. "You promise you will come back and I promise I will be waiting here for you. No matter how long it takes..."_

_After that he ran away into the woods that surrounded their little home. Tohru then dashed in her room and cried a little bit. Then she packed up and left a note for Shigure and Yuki since they were out some place._

_Then she left without a single word._

_Flashback ended

* * *

Ten years have passed and now Tohru is back. "Wow, everything is so different..." Tohru exclaimed and she drove by in her car._

She remembered everything that happened here.

**The town that we lived in.  
The memories shakin apart from the weeds that grow.**

"I wonder if he's still here..." she parked in front of a restuarant, it was a long ride and she was starving. She picked a table by the window and looked outside. The roads and sidewalks were pretty much the same.

She remembered walking on it every single day...with Kyo. She smiled, remember how he always yelled at Yuki or some car that rushed by so quickly.

**Over the sidewalks,  
Running away from the streets we knew,  
Sidewalks,  
Like the time we thought was made for you  
Oh**

She saw some kids sitting on the front porch looking bored. She could remember when she was sitting out on the front porch...or roof. She would always like to look at the things passing by while talking with Kyo and sometimesshe wouldwatch him pratice his punches or kicks.

**Out on the front porch,  
watching the cars as they go by,  
Eighteen blue, twenty one grey,**

Sometimes, while sitting on the roof, they would just talk. About how they want to live their lives. They would look out at the plains, longing to leave this little place. Someday, they would have their very own car and just speed away.

**Looking ahead for the first time that we could drive,  
Out on our own,  
To speed away**

The kids on the porch stood up and began running on the sidewalks. Tohru remembered the time when Kyo came to get Tohru from her grandpa's place.

**From the sidewalks,  
Running away from the streets we knew,  
Sidewalks,  
Like the time we thought was made for you**

She waved to the waiter and he walked over and handed her the bill. She quickly paid and drove to the place she wanted to go to, to see the person she longed to see. 'I kept my promise...' she thought to herself. 'I haven't seen him in forever, I want...I want...I want to have him hold me in his arms again...'

**All of days that past us by,  
All of the sun is gone...  
Away  
Sidewalks,  
Running away from the streets we knew,  
Sidewalks,  
Running away from the streets we knew,  
Sidewalks,  
Like the time we thought was made for you.  
(Sidewalks)**

She sat next to the stream again, the same place she made her promise in. She could see a bridge connect her side of the stream to the other side. The bridge didn't seem very new...maybe eight years old?

She lie back down, putting her feet in the water. She remember the feel of the gentle flowing water over her feet. She could hear somebody coming and she sat back up again, she turned around and then smiled. She stood up and hugged the person. Then she whispered into the person's ear.

"I kept my promise, and so did you..." she whisper and she could feel tears streaming down her cheek.

"I know...and...I have to tell you something," the person, who was Kyo, said back.

"Me too...I know now how I feel about you. I know now that I...I...I love you so much," she said and cried more.

"I love you too..." he said back to her. And those simple words were all she ever wanted to hear...

**The bridges are crumpled,  
(Sidewalks)  
The water soaks into rocks,  
That fell at the bottom of the road

* * *

**

Inu: That didn't make much sense O.o... 


End file.
